btifandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
Eris (/ˈɛrɪs/ IPA, Ερησ in Olympian) is the Greek goddess of discord and strife. Daughter of Zeus and the Primordial Goddess Nyx, hated by everybody and trusted by no-one, Eris has been exiled on Earth for thousands of years without a body and is now seeking revenge. And chaos, of course. Biography Eris claims to be the oldest daughter of Zeus; while it's unknown if this is true, even among gods, she was born before he married Hera. Unlike most of his illegitimate children, Eris was adopted by the couple and raised as Hera's daughter. Her love for chaos isolated her from most gods and prevented her from gaining a seat on Olympus. Eris was responsibile for the incident that started the Trojan war. After the war she befriended Hestia, the only goddess naive enough to still trust her, and caused her exile. Some time later, Eris was exiled from Olympus as well for "Crimes Against Divinity"; the nature of the crime is unknown, but it was enough for Zeus to make her unable to keep a solid form withouth possessing the body of a mortal. She was imprisoned on Earth where she met Hestia again; now called herself Vesta, she stopped Eris plans several times over the centuries. Eris claims to have been responsible for the Black Death. Eris was belied by Vesta to have been killed in 1908. Instead she survived, staying away from Vesta for nearly a century. Eris was active in Germany in the 1930s, where she met Heinrich Null and helped him discover the Heart Of The Universe. Decades later, when Heinrich's great-grandaughter Noriko Null came close to activate the Heart, Eris first became an ally of Leiko Tanaka end later a prisoner of the United States Army. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #95 When Artemis attacked Earth, during the Vanguard's absence, Eris possessed the body of Artemis and left the planet. Now calling herself Diana, Eris launched military campaign that greatly expanded her territory during the Mortal Uprising. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #140 She was however defeated by the Alliance, lost control over Artemis, and was imprisoned inside a powerless child's body. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #209 Having lost the war she was kept as a prisoner by Artemis until she was attacked by Enyo. Viper changed Eris back into a grown woman again, giving her back her full powers. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #215-222 Eris helped Viper discover the Dragon Tomb, but she prematurely awakened Tiamat. After escaping during the Vanguard's fight with Tiamat, Eris contacted her mother Nyx for the first time in millennia, proposing an alliance to take advantage of Noriko Null's powers. Powers Immortality: Eris does not age; she has kept her current apparent age for hundreds of thousands of years. Flight: '''Eris can lift her own body telekinetically. She was unable to access this power following her discorporation by Zeus. '''Invulnerability: '''By placing a mental lock on her molecular structure, Eris can prevent her body from being harmed. She was unable to access this power following her discorporation by Zeus. '''Godlike strength: Eris can move objects with her mind. She was unable to access this power following her discorporation by Zeus. '''Godlike stamina: '''Eris doesn’t need to eat, drink or sleep. '''Universal translator: '''Eris can understand any language instantly. People around her will have the same ability, but it will fade over time without prolonged contact. '''Body possession: '''Following her discorporation by Zeus, Eris was able to possess people's bodies. It is unknown if she still has this power. Trivia *Known aliases include The Cursed Daughter, the Rotten Apple, the Alluring Abyss, the Unrelenting Strife, the Angel of Darkness, Beautiful Cancer, Erika Rhys and Diana *The reason for her exile and discorporation are unknown, although she has made reference to ordering the slaughter of every firstborn on a planet *The date of her exile is uknown. She has claimed to have met Caligula (which would make her present on Earth around 40 AD), but Vesta has claimed to have first met her in Constantinople in the 6th century AD *Vesta mentioned that her last encounter with Eris was in 1908 in Tunguska, suggesting she was the cause of the Tunguska Event Defining episodes *Untold tale of Vesta: is present during the exiled of Vesta *Beyond The Impossible #52, "Who wants to rule Myridia?": meets the Vanguard as Erika Rhys *Beyond The Impossible #73, "The cursed daughter": reveals herself as Eris *Beyond The Impossible #95, "Convergence": posseses Artemis *Beyond The Impossible #140, "Endgame": fights the Vanguard as Diana *Beyond The Impossible #209, "Purgatory's shadow": original body recreated by Viper *Beyond The Impossible #222, "Something significant": reconnects with Nyx Gallery Eris complete fix1.jpg|Eris by KodamaCreative Eris.jpg|Eris symbol Category:Immortals Category:Greek gods Category:Gods exiled from Olympus Category:Children of Zeus